The positioning of the wrist on the lead, or forward, arm is an important factor in developing the ultimate golf swing. There are three keys to wrist position: non-rotation, cock and grip. The lead arm at the wrist joint must not rotate during the swing, it must remain firm and in line with the forearm. Keeping the wrist in line with the forearm keeps the club along the plane of the swing. Cocking the wrist allows the full extension of the club head, keeping the head along the arc of the golf swing. Full extension of the club head is key to maximum acceleration during the downswing. Because the basic principles of physics state that force equals mass times acceleration, it is easy to understand that maximum acceleration of the club will lead to maximum driving force/power of the swing. Finally, cocking is impossible without the proper grip. For the wrists to cock freely, the inside-hand grip must be held lightly while the lead arm hand is held firm.
Thus, golfers are constantly advised, or reminding themselves, to maintain a firm wrist, yet allowing the wrist to cock at the top of the backswing without actual rotation. Those striving for optimal performance will welcome a device which will alert them when the proper arm and wrist position has been achieved.